Summer Love
by ems2091
Summary: One summer, new neighbors, a whole new life. AU NH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story. Here's what you need to know:**

**- Brooke and Haley are best friends**

- Brooke and Nathan are twins

- Haley lives in Raleigh, B&N live in Tree Hill

- The rest will be explained later!!

Prologue

Traffic. Nathan Scott hated traffic. Especially when it was hot and he had his annoying twin sister in the passenger seat, singing off key to the radio. At least his girlfriend Rachel wasn't with them. Nathan couldn't stand her. You would think that he would break up with her, but he was just too lazy. He knew that if he broke up with her there would be tears and then she wouldn't leave him alone. He figured it was best to just leave it be. Unfortunately for Nathan, however, Rachel was due to meet them at the beach house in a few days.

The Scott family had gone to their beach house every summer since Nathan could remember. He hadn't been able to go with his family for the past three summers, because his over-controlling father forced him to go to a month long basketball camp. This summer was different. He and Brooke were going by themselves for the first few weeks of August, just before they would leave for Duke. Nathan was going to play basketball and study who knows what. Brooke would be going to major in fashion. She had this scheme with their new neighbor at the beach. The James family had moved into the house next door to the Scott's three summers ago. They had a daughter, whose name escaped Nathan, who was their age and she and Brooke became fast friends. This friend (Hannah?) was going to Duke as well, to major in business. She and Brooke planned to start a company together.

This summer was going to be different for Nathan. Maybe he would finally dump Rachel, and play the field a little before going off to Duke. Truth be told, he always wanted to be in love, but that doesn't fly in high school. So Nathan hooked up with Rachel, and you know the rest. But this year, Nathan vowed he was going ro make some changes in his life. This summer was going to be the best yet.

**2323232323**

Traffic. Haley James didn't mind traffic all that much. It let her listen and sing along to more music in her car. Secretly, Haley wanted to be a famous singer, but she promised her best friend Brooke that she would open a fashion company with her after college. Truth be told, that would probably be more fun. She was on her way to the beach house that her family had owned for the past three years. This year she was going on her own, an independent woman. Her parents were still on their crazy RV trip around the country. Hell, they could probably be in Mexico right now. Lord only knew.

Haley as slowly starting to get bored when she noticed the car in front of her. The license plate said "Bball" and it had "I got mine at Dan Scott Motors" around the outside. She knew who it was and immediately started honking the horn wildly and blasting her music as high as it would go.

**23232323**

"Who the hell is that?" Nathan said annoyed.

"I don't-- **O MY GOD HALEY!!**" Brooke screamed after looking in the rearview mirror.

"That was it," Nathan said remembering her name.

Brooke hopped out of the car and ran to the one behind them and got in. Nathan soon heard loud shrieking from behind him. It was definitely going to be a different summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the replies! Song Credit is to Jeff Buckley.**

Chapter 1

An hour later the two cars pulled up to their houses. Brooke had joined Haley for the rest of the ride, preferring her company rather than grumpy Nathan's.

"We're heeeeeeeeeere!" Brooke shrieked.

"Lord Brooke, how many Red Bulls have you had today?" Haley said covering her ears.

Nathan laughed while looking this Haley girl over. She had long blonde hair and the biggest brown eyes you have ever seen. She was beautiful. Hold on, did Nathan Scott say _**beautiful**_? Sure there was hot, sexy, bangable, but never ever beautiful. There was definitely something special about this girl.

"Oh stop complaining, Hales, we're on vacation!" Brooke replied

"Yes and I would like to keep my hearing on this vacation, thankyouverymuch," Haley said trying to pull her suitcases out of the trunk.

"Okay I think I packed too much," Haley groaned.

"That is what my handy dandy brother is for. Nate stop staring at Haley and help her bring her bags inside," Brooke ordered

"Oh no you really don't have to, I've got the bags," Haley gave her bag one last yank and fell right back on her ass.

Nathan started toward her, concerned, but then he heard something unexpected, especially from a girl so beautiful. Her laugh, She was laughing at herself.

"Okay, maybe I could use some help so I don't end up in the hospital," Haley said still giggling.

Nathan couldn't form words so he just nodded. He grabbed her bags with ease and put them inside her house.

"Thanks Nathan," Haley smiled at him. He was pretty cute. Okay that was an understatement. He was gorgeous. If only he said something.

Again words couldn't be formed so he just nodded.

"Okaay, Hales, why don't you get unpacked and then the three of us can go out to dinner," Brooke suggested.

"Sounds good, why don't you come and get me when you are ready," Haley replied before turning to walk into the beach house, "Thanks again Nathan,"

"No problem," He replied quietly.

Once Haley went inside, Brooke turned to Nathan. "You liiike her," She singsonged

"I do not. Shut up Brooke," Nathan said irritated.

"Nathan you could barely say anything, you so like her," Brooke smirked.

"Yeah so what?" Nathan said still trying to ignore his sister

"Oh, this is so fabulous, you guys will be so cute together. She was totally into you too. Let's go get you ready to knock her dead," Brooke clapped her hands.

Nathan shook his head. He loved her but she was nuts.

**23232323**

An hour later, Nathan was sent to go get Haley by Brooke. He knocked on the door but got no answer. He heard the faint sound of music so he just decided to go in. He followed the sound and found Haley sitting at a piano singing her heart out.

_**Well I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this :  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...

Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...  
Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah

Hallelujah...

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu...  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu...  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah  


Haley finished the song and was shocked to hear clapping. She whirled around and found Nathan smiling.

"That was great, I didn't know you could sing," Nathan said

"I didn't know you could speak," Haley teased

"Yeah about that, it's hard to get a word in when Brooke is around," He joked

"I can relate. Um, would you mind not telling her about this? It's kind of embarrassing." Haley blushed

"Don't be embarrassed, you were wonderful. But I won't tell just as long as you sing for me some other time," Nathan replied.

"I think that can be done," Haley smiled.

"Let's go then, Brooke is waiting and if we're not out soon she'll send the search party," Nathan said holding out his hand to help her up.

Haley laughed "I agree, let's get this show on the road," He was really nice. Maybe he was the one she was waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the replies! Song Credit this time is to John Hiatt. **

Chapter 2

The three settled on a small café to eat at. It was just a few blocks from their houses, so they figured it was perfect.

"Nathan, I have to be honest," Haley began, "I didn't know you existed until this summer. Brooke never told me she had any siblings, let alone a twin."

Nathan whirled his head around and looked at Brooke who was grinning sheepishly, "Way to show the familial love, Brooke"

Haley laughed, "To be fair, she wouldn't stop asking questions about my friend Jake,"

Brooke sighed contentedly, "Is Jakey Boy coming to visit?"

"Yes Brookie, Jake and Jenny will either be here tomorrow or the day after," Haley said grinning at her friend's actions

"Is Jenny one of your other friends?" Nathan questioned curiously

"Oh no, Jenny is Jake's daughter slash my goddaughter," Haley explained proudly

Nathan's eyes bugged out of his head, "Brooke I do **not **want you near this guy if he has a kid. Who knows what kind of stuff he gets into?"

"Bad move," Brooke said quietly shaking her head

"You don't even know what the hell you are talking about!" Haley said standing up, shaking with rage, "Jake is a great guy. Yes, he got another girl pregnant, but that was after she had taken advantage of him. The very same girl who duped him took off right after Jenny was born leaving Jake to take care of her all by himself. Jake is a better guy than you will _**ever**_ be.,"

Haley ran a hand through her hair frustratedly. She then took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something. As quickly as it opened, Haley snapped her mouth shut and shook her head. Shooting one last glare at Nathan, she stalked out of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry Haley," Nathan said to her retreating figure. She just waved her hand before exiting.

Brooke began clapping, "Congratulations, Nate. I have never seen anyone stick their foot in their mouth that soon into a conversation. You never cease to amaze me"

Nathan glared at her, but then softened his look " Why can't I function around her? At home, girls flock to me and I have no problem talking to them or picking them up. Why is she different Brooke?"

"Because you like her Nate. This is more than just sex, you truly like her. All you have to do is dump Rach-hoe and then all will be well." Brooke said patting his shoulder before turning back to her menu, "And now that I have given you such sage advice you owe me a grilled cheese,"

Nathan chuckled, "Alright, only because you're my sister,"

**2323232323**

Awhile later, Haley entered the Scott house. She felt bad for going off on Nathan when he didn't know any better. She found him out on one of the balconies.

"Hi," she said softly

He turned, "Hi,"

"Look, I'm sorry about before. You didn't know the whole story. I just hate it when people jump to conclusions about Jake." Haley said

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been so quick to judge him. I'm not normally like that, but when Brooke is concerned, I tend to go a little psycho," Nathan replied

"So that's where she gets the craziness from," Haley joked

Nathan chuckled, "I said a little psycho, Brooke is full blown insane,"

Haley laughed, "That's true. So can we start over?"

"I think that would be good," Nathan smiled

"Okay, as retribution you have to watch a movie with me, my choice of course, and I'll sing for you," Haley realized what she said and immediately blushed, "If that's what you want, if not that's totally okay, but it's just that earlier..."

"Hales," Nathan cut off her rambling, " I would love for you to sing for me,"

Haley grinned at the use of her nickname, "Okay then, well, what are you doing right now?"

"I was planning on watching a movie and then listening to some music," Nathan said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, okay, well we could ... Wait," Haley realized what Nathan said and smacked him, "That wasn't funny, Scott, you can be very misleading,"

Nathan laughed, "I'm sorry, you just walked right into that one,"

"Yea okay, let's go before I change my mind." Haley said walking back towards her house.

**23232323**

Nathan and Haley watched "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" and enjoyed each other's company.

"I love me some Matthew Broderick," Haley sighed

"Isn't he married?" Nathan asked

"Sure as hell doesn't stop me from looking," Haley replied

"Yeah. Well now that the movie is over, I believe it is my turn to collect my prize," Nathan smirked

Haley groaned, "I was hoping you would forget about that,"

"Nathan Scott never forgets," He replied

"I highly doubt that you remember everything, but I give. You have any requests?" Haley asked

"Nope, I think the musical genius should choose," Nathan said

Haley scoffed, "I wouldn't go that far but I think I have something in mind,"

Haley walked over to the piano and began to play.

_**When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Just let my love throw a spark  
And have a little faith in me  
And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try  
And have a little faith in me**_

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

And when your secret heartCannot speak so easily  
Come here darling, from a whisper start  
And have a little faith in me  
And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
I will catch you, I will catch your fall  
Just have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

'Cause I've been loving you, for such a long, long time  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You see time, time is our friend  
'Cause for us, there is no end  
And all you gotta do, is have a little faith in me  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up  
And your love, gives me strength enough to  
Have a little faith in me  
Hey hey  
All you gotta do for me girl  
Is have a little faith in me  


Just as Haley finished playing, the back door slammed open.

"What's all this Natey-Watey?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It had been an hour since Nathan and his little whore of a girlfriend had left Haley's house. She kept replaying what happened over and over in her mind, trying to figure out if she should have seen this coming.

_Flashback_

"_**What's all this Natey-Watey?" **__Rachel asked_

"_**Hi Rachel,"**__ Nathan grumbled_

_Haley couldn't escape the laugh that bubbled out of her lips, __**"Natey-Watey?" **_

_Rachel narrowed her eyes at Haley, __**"I am free to call my BOYFRIEND whatever I want skank,"**_

"_**Rachel," **__Nathan warned_

"_**Boyfriend? Nathan, what is going on?" **__Haley asked, trying to mask the hurt she felt. She had thought that she and Nathan had a thing going._

"_**You know what? We don't really have time for your stupid questions, we should be reuniting right now, so could you, like, leave?"**__ Rachel said smirking_

_Haley smiled sweetly, __**"Rachel, is it? This is my house, so if you want to have that little reunion you had planned, get the hell out!"**_

"_**Ugh, fine, let's go Natey," **__Rachel said yanking him out the door. Little did they know they didn't shut the door all the way, so Haley could hear everything they said._

"_**Who was that little bitch anyway?" **__Rachel complained._

"_**I don't know,"**__ Nathan responded, feeling guilty for acting this way, __**"She's just one of my sister's friends," **_

_Flashback End_

'_Just one of his sister's friends?'_ Haley thought_ 'Is that why he's been flirting with me since we got here?'_ Haley was torn out of her thoughts by Brooke bursting through the door and jumping on the couch out of breath.

"Jake just pulled up, pretend like I was here the whole time," Brooke said trying to catch her breath

Haley laughed, "You think he didn't notice you sprinting across the yard and hurdling the fence?"

" Hales, I was so stealth that James Bond would be jealous," Brooke replied

Haley laughed and went to open the door for Jake and Jenny. She decided that she would offer to babysit Jenny tomorrow night. Jake and Brooke had talked and traded e-mails ever since last summer, but this would be their first time face to face.

"Jake!!" Haley yelled excitedly to her friend. She took off at a run and jumped into Jake's awaiting arms

"Hales, it's only been, like, a day," Jake gasped dramatically, making fun of Haley's tight hug.

"Yea whatever, you know you missed me. Now where is my fabulous goddaughter?" Haley asked smiling. Once she heard Jenny's excited shriek, she immediately found her and took her out of her car seat.

"Hi Jennybean," Haley said kissing her temple.

"Haaaawey," Jenny giggled.

"Let's get you two inside. Jakey, there is someone who is very excited to see you," Haley smiled.

Jake's head popped up, "Brooke? Is Brooke in your house?"

Haley laughed, "Yes, Jakey, and she sprinted across from her house when she saw your car pull up,"

Jake smiled, "I'm excited to finally meet her,"

"Talking about me perhaps?" Brooke smirked

"Brooke Scott, I would like to officially introduce you to Jake Jigelski," Haley said making the introduction.

They both smiled and greeted each other.

"Well I'm going to take Jennybean inside before this gets too PG for her. You kids have fun, just don't make me call the cops," Haley laughed. She walked around the back of the house and was shocked to find Nathan standing there.

"Hi Haley. Can I talk to you?" Nathan asked, shoving his hands further into his pockets.

"Why? I thought I was just one of your sisters bitchy friends.," Haley scoffed and then realized what she said, "Jenny, don't say that word, it's not nice,"

"Otay," said the blissfully ignorant two year old.

" Haley, I never called you that," Nathan said

"No you didn't exactly call me a bit..., female dog, but you might as well ahve ," Haley said angrily

"Doggie? Woof woof!" Jenny said clapping her hands

"Good girl Jennybean, now lets get you some dinner. How about mac and cheese?" Haley said softening her tone.

"Yaay!" Jenny said excitedly

"Haley can I please try and explain this?" Nathan pleaded

"You know Nathan, I really liked you. I thought we could have had something," Haley shook her head, "Not anymore, not after you degraded me like that. Rachel or no Rachel, you hurt me Nathan."

Jenny turned her head before the door closed and pointed at Nathan, "Bad Man,"

Nathan lowered his head. He felt guilty. He didn't even like Rachel and he felt horrible. He knew that he and Haley had a connection and he was going to try his hardest to fix things.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to be honest. I'm a little disappointed in the lack of replies for this story. I understand that some people are really busy, and don't have the time to review (like myself), but I really like to know what you guys think and if it is worth my time to continue posting this. Thank you to those who did reply, it means a lot.**

**23232323**

Chapter 4

The next day, Brooke and Jake spent the day together around town and at the beach. Jenny was freaked out by the ocean, so Haley offered to stay with her while they got to know each other better. Rachel was God knows where, so Nathan took this opportunity to talk Haley. Nathan found Jenny and Haley splashing around in a kiddie pool on the James' deck.

"Hey Haley," Nathan said nervously

Haley looked up, "Hi,"

"Look, I know I hurt your feelings and I am really sorry," Nathan said.

"Well isn't that special?," Haley responded sarcastically

"I'm a different person in Tree Hill, Haley. People expect me to be this king who hooks up with all the girls and doesn't care what anyone else thinks. What they don't know is I'm not that person." Nathan said, speaking from the heart

"Well who do you want to be Nathan?" Haley asked trying to fend off Jenny's splashes.

"I want to be your friend. I want to hang out with you and laugh with you. I want to be able to hear you sing again. I don't want to be the guy that hurts you," Nathan took a deep breath, "Is there any way you could give me another chance?"

Haley thought for a moment, "I guess the third time is a charm."

Nathan sighed with relief and then pointed to the pool, "Anymore room in there for me?"

"Well, I have no objections, but you'll have to ask Queen Jennifer over here," Haley joked

"Jenny, could I come swimming?" Nathan asked leaning down to her level

Jenny furrowed her brow and pointed at Nathan, "Bad man. You make Aunt Haley cwy,"

"No, Jennybean, he's not a bad man, I promise," Haley told her

Jenny thought, "Otay then, but NO splashing my hair,"

Both Nathan and Haley chuckled. Nathan climbed into the kiddie pool and gently splashed Jenny. She giggled. The three were a picture perfect crew.

**23232323**

A few hours later, Jake, Jenny, and Brooke, decided to hang out together. With Brooke being his girlfriend now, Jake wanted to make sure Jenny liked her. Nathan and Haley wanted to go for a run together, but Nathan had to grab his sneakers. Upon entering his room, they both were shocked to see a naked guy.

"Nathan are you sure this is your house?" Haley whispered

When Rachel heard voices she popped her head from behind the guy's shoulder.

"Nathan," she gasped

"Rachel what the hell is going on?" Nathan spat out, trying to keep his cool

"Well, Nick here was helping me study my dermatology by showing me a suspicious looking mole," Rachel told him, trying hopelessly to cover up her lie

"Cut the shit Rachel and get the hell out. Never come around here again," Nathan yelled

Rachel and "Nick" gathered their clothes and hightailed it out of the Scott house.

Haley could sense the awkwardness in the room, "Nathan, are you okay?"

Nathan chuckled, "You know what the sad thing is? I'm fine. I never really liked her that much anyway, I just stayed with her ... well I really don't know why I stayed with her,"

"Oh," Haley replied, unsure of what to say.

"You ready to go for that run?" Nathan asked cheerfully. He was finally free of Rachel, sure she cheated, but she was still gone.

"Um, okay," Haley said confused.

'_Nathan just caught his girlfriend cheating on him and now everything is peachy keen. Tree Hill must be a __**weird**__ town.'_ She thought and then joined Nathan for a run.

**23232323**

A week later, Jake and Haley were sitting in the James house talking about the Scott twins. Jake and Brooke and gotten hot and heavy fast, but their feelings were real too. Nathan and Haley had kept things platonic, but flirted on and off. Haley really liked him, but was afraid to say anything.

"So Jakey do you loooooove Brooke?" Haley teased

Jake chuckled, "Not yet, but I think I could someday,"

"That is so sweet," Haley cooed

"What about you Hales? Are you ever going to take the plunge with, "Jake broke off when he saw Nathan enter the back door, "And that's when I realized that Santa Claus wasn't real,"

Nathan stared at them weirdly, "Um, sorry to interrupt, but Haley can I talk to you outside?"

Haley tried to suppress her laughter at Nathan's expression, "Sure,"

Once Nathan and Haley were both outside, Jake ran to the door and pressed a glass up against it.

"Hi," Haley said softly

"Hey," Nathan replied, trying to gather his confidence

"What's up?" Haley asked curiously

"I have been trying to say this ever since Rachel left, but words seem to be getting in the way, so I am just going to do this," Nathan said before grabbing Haley and crushing his lips to hers.

Inside, Jake could hardly believe his ears, "Holy crap!" He whisper yelled

Once the pair broke apart, Haley tried to wrap her mind around what was going on.

"Whoa," she breathed

"My thoughts exactly," Nathan smirked

"I have to think... I have to think about things," Haley said pacing. She suddenly stopped, "Can I get back to you?"

Nathan deflated, "Um, sure,"

"Okay, yeah," Haley mumbled before going back inside

Nathan was left alone with his thoughts. Had she not wanted this? Didn't she like him? God, he was going to kill Brooke for encouraging him to do this. He was ripped from his thoughts when Haley came back out the door, walking quickly toward him.

"Look, Haley, I'm sorry I just thought..." Nathan was cut off by her kissing him.

When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. This was the start of a new summer love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Nathan and Haley gravitated toward each other in another heated kiss. Nathan was the first to speak after they broke apart.

"I really like you Hales," Nathan said earnestly

"Oh, I'm only in this because you are nice to look at," Haley joked

"That hurts Hales, that hurts," Nathan replied, feigning hurt

"Oh you know I really like you too," Haley teased

"As you should," Nathan said smirking, "Now as I was saying before we got sidetracked, I really like you Haley, I want to be able to call you my girlfriend,"

Haley smiled, "I'd like that,"

Nathan smiled back, "Well then, I think we've come to a very satisfying agreement,"

**23232323**

Two weeks later, it was the last night at the beach houses. The foursome had another week before they would see each other at Duke and they were dreading saying goodbye. Haley and Nathan were spending time together at the James house, while Brooke, Jake, and Jenny, were hanging out at the Scott house.

"I don't want to leave you tomorrow, "Haley said sighing

"I don't want to leave either, baby, but we'll talk every day and the week will go by like that," Nathan replied snapping his fingers

"Promise?" Haley asked

"I will only promise you that if you sing for me," Nathan said

Haley groaned, "The things I do for my boyfriend, geesh," Haley got up and walked over to the piano.

_**I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
Distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years of  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding inI believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand  
**__**I believe...  
I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand  
Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
The mold that clings like desperation  
Mother can't you see I've got  
To live my life the way I feel is right for me  
Might not be right for you but it's right for me...  
I believe...  
I believe**_

_**This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand**_

Haley finished and smiled sheepishly over at Nathan, "Now do you promise you'll call me everyday?"

"I was going to regardless but I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice again," Nathan told her

"Well then, see if I ever sing for you again," Haley huffed jokingly

Nathan walked over to her and began kissing her neck, "I think I could persuade you if I tried,"

"I hate you," Haley breathed out

"Nah, I'm too sexy to be hated," Nathan said smirking

"Your ego is suffocating me," Haley gasped dramatically, "Let's watch a movie before it gets any bigger,"

**2323232323**

The next morning Haley was surprised to find herself in Nathan's arms on the couch.

"Good morning," Haley said softly

"A good morning it is," Nathan replied smiling

"I think we are going to just stay here forever," Haley decided

"As much as I would love that, Dan Scott doesn't appreciate laziness and would most likely send a SWAT team to get us out of here," Nathan sighed

Haley laughed, "He would do that. Now leave me be, boyfriend, I have to get ready and finish packing,"

"Are you kicking me out Haley James?" Nathan asked

"Yup, I'll see you in an hour and then we can say goodbye for now," Haley pointed a finger at him, "But not real goodbye just a fake goodbye because I am seeing you in a week,"

"I could never say a real goodbye to you Hales," Nathan said hugging her

"Keep talking like that and you'll never have to," Haley said leaning in for a kiss. "Go, before I forget to pack and if I did I would have wasted a lot of time making a checklist"

"Hales, you made a checklist of things you need to pack?," Nathan said trying to stifle a chuckle

"Shut up, don't make fun of your girlfriend," Haley said playfully smacking his chest, "I'll see you in an hour,"

**23232323**

An hour later, Brooke, Haley, Jake, and Nathan were standing outside by their cars.

Brooke embraced Haley tightly, "I'll miss you H.James,"

"Brookie, I know you love my beautiful shining face, but you'll see me again in a week," Haley giggled

"Hales, you know you are going to miss your Brooke and Haley bonding time," Brooke said

Haley laughed, "Well there is no denying that."

Brooke broke away from Haley and moved on to Jake and Jenny, "I'll see you soon Jencakes,"

"Bye, Brookie," Jenny replied

"And I will miss you most of all boyfriend," Brooke said before kissing Jake

"I'll miss you too, Brooke, I love you," Jake said. They had shared their first I love yous the night before

"I love you too," Brooke replied smiling. She then kissed Jake one more time and then got into the car.

Jake and Nathan shared a man hug. They had gotten to be pretty good friends in the past weeks, and were going to room together at Duke.

"Later Man," Jake said

"Yeah, take care of Haley while I'm gone," Nathan said

"I gotcha," Jake said, "I'll see you at home Hales, drive safe,"

"You too," Haley called. Jake pulled out of the driveway and headed back to Raleigh.

"And then there were two," Nathan said pulling Haley into his arms

"I'm gonna miss you Natey-Watey," Haley said poking fun at the nickname Rachel gave him

Nathan chuckled, "That's not cool Hales,"

"But it's the truth, I'm gonna miss you," Haley said, trying to fight back her tears

Nathan turned serious again, " I know, baby, but the minute we get to Duke, I'm gonna be right there with you,"

"Good. Bye, Nate," Haley said kissing him

"Bye Hales, I'll be seeing you," Nathan smiled.

They kissed once more before heading to their respective cars. They both couldn't wait for their start at Duke. It was going to be the start of something good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It had been a month since the last day at the beach. The core four had settled in nicely at Duke. Haley roomed with a broody blonde named Peyton Sawyer, while Brooke roomed with another ditzy, but sweet blonde named Bevin Mersky. Nathan, Jake, and Jenny lived across the hall from Haley and Brooke, and grew closer as friends.

One particular day Haley was in one of her music classes and was staring curiously at one of her fellow students. She knew there was something different about him but couldn't put her finger on it. She got her chance to figure it out when the professor paired them together to create a cover of a song as a project. The guy walked toward her and stuck his hand out.

"Chris Keller, pleased to meet you," He said to her with a slight southern drawl

"Haley James," She replied shaking his hand

"I was thinking that we could cover the song..." Chris began but stopped when Haley waved her hands

"I'm sorry this is probably really rude and inconsiderate but I have been wondering this since the beginning of the semester. Are you gay?" Haley said quietly

Chris' eyes bugged out of his head, "You can tell?"

"It's not really obvious, but one of my brothers is so I just guessed," Haley said sheepishly

"Please, please don't tell anyone," Chris pleaded with her

Haley faked locking her lips, "Your secret is safe with me,"

Chris smiled, "Thanks a lot. I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, my dear,"

Haley giggled, "I think so too, now what song were you thinking before I so rudely interrupted you?"

"I was thinking 'When the Stars Go Blue'" Chris suggested

"I love that song!" Haley exclaimed. The pair got to work on splitting up the singing and timing and all that jazz.

**232323232323**

An hour later Chris and Haley walked out of the class laughing and joking. Haley saw Nathan waiting for her and immediately smiled.

"There's my boyfriend Nathan," Haley said

"You are one lucky girl," Chris whispered

Haley giggled, "I'll see you later Chris,"

"Bye," He replied walking away

Haley walked over to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hi,"

"Who was that?" Nathan said barely able to control the jealous that raged inside him

"My music partner Chris. We have to do this duet for class and the professor paired us up. He seems really nice," Haley told him

"Alright," Nathan said taking her hand and leading them to their dorm building

"Are you alright Nathan?" Haley asked rubbing circles on the back of his hand

Nathan leaned into kiss her, "I'm fine, I just missed you,"

Haley smiled, "I missed you to, Your lovely sister has kidnaped me the last few nights. She said she needs some real conversation. She likes Bevin, but I guess she is driving Brooke nuts."

Nathan chuckled, "Well how bout we go out tonight just you and me?"

Haley grinned up at him, "Sounds perfect. Pick me up at seven?"

"I'll be the hot one outside your door," Nathan replied smirking

"Well what if Channing Tatum decides to show up at that exact same moment? How will I know which one is you?" Haley teased

"Not funny Hales," Nathan said pouting

"Aw, baby, I'd pick you over Channing any day. What kind of name is Channing anyway?" Haley replied kissing his cheek

"I couldn't tell you, baby. I'll see you at seven," Nathan said before kissing her, they had finally arrived outside their dorms

"Until then," Haley said dramatically

**232323232323**

Nathan entered his room inside the suite and was shocked to see the figure sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" He said coldly

"Now is that anyway to talk to your future girlfriend Natey?" The girl said

"Cut the shit Rachel, what's going on?" Nathan said to her

"You have to dump Haley and get back with me. That's what's going on." Rachel said smirking

"Like hell I will, now get out," Nathan yelled

"Oh contraire mon frere. You will get back with me, because you wouldn't want Duke to find out a dirty little secret about their star forward, now would you?" Rachel smirked, _'Hook, line and sinker,'_ she thought

"You wouldn't," Nathan said shocked

"Oh, I would. And I will unless you dump little Miss James and return to the fabulous me," Rachel said nastily

"You really are a bitch, you know that?" Nathan glared at her

"Isn't it wonderful?" Rachel smiled

**2323232323**

Nathan stayed quiet through his entire date with Haley. She didn't push it until they were standing in front of her door.

"Nathan are you sure you are okay? You've been practically silent all night," Haley asked concerned

"I can't see you anymore Haley," Nathan said quietly

"What?" She breathed out, she couldn't believe what was going on

"Rachel's back and we want to get back together, so you and I are done." Nathan said avoiding looking in her eyes. He felt like such and ass for doing this to her. He loved her, but her couldn't afford for his secret to come out.

"B-but you said you didn't even...," Haley spluttered

Nathan cut her off " It doesn't matter what I said okay? We're done!" He yelled before slamming the door to his dorm.

Haley sank down to the floor and sobbed.

**232323232323**

Inside Nathan's apartment, Rachel smiled evilly, "You did good Natey,"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

It had been a few days since Nathan broke things off and Haley was a wreck. She was a lot better than the crying mess she had been the other night, and she had Chris and Peyton to thank for that. They had worked really hard to keep Haley's mind off of Nathan. Haley still hadn't told Brooke or Jake because, well, because she was afraid of their reaction. Haley was forced to face the music when Brooke stormed into her dorm room.

"Haley Elizabeth James what the hell is going on?" Brooke yelled

Haley plastered a fake smile on her face, "Whatever could you be talking about Brookie?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at Haley, "Don't you play dumb with me James. For the past three days both you and my brother have been avoiding me like the plague."

Haley winced, "Okay Brooke, you are my best friend and what I am about to tell you is going to upset you, but you have to promise me that you will not flip out,"

"I promise, now just tell me!," Brooke said getting annoyed

"The other night, Nathan broke up with me and got back together with Rachel," Haley finished quickly and bit her lip, awaiting the arrival of hurricane Brooke.

"Oh hell no," Brooke said quietly before stalking out of the room.

' _**So much for not going crazy,'**_ Haley thought as she heard the door slam.

**2323232323**

Nathan was busy playing NBA Live when his twin burst through the door like a hurricane.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"** Brooke yelled while unplugging his game

"Hey!" Nathan yelled back, "What are you doing Brooke?"

"I am trying to figure out why you are such an ass!" Brooke replied angrily

"What are you talking about?" He sighed

"You broke up with Haley a girl you** LOVE** and got back together with Rachel a girl you don't even **LIKE**! What kind of logic is that Nathan??" Brooke yelled

"Brooke it's hard to explain," Nathan told her

"I've got time," Brooke replied tapping her foot

"Well I don't so just deal with it. I am!," Nathan said getting up. He was going to go and talk to Haley. Maybe if he asked to be friends, he could still see her.

"Don't you walk out on me Nathan Royal Scott!" Brooke said

"Sorry Brooke. I don't have time for this," Nathan replied shutting the door.

**2323232323**

Inside Haley's dorm, she was absorbed in trying to pick out a song to listen to while showering. Lord knows why she did it, but she just liked having some background noise.

"Hey Haley," Nathan said cautiously

"What do you want?" Haley glared

"I know things were kind of ugly the other night, but I was wondering if maybe we could still be friends," Nathan said shoving his hands in his pockets

Haley laughed bitterly, "I don't think so,"

"Please? It would mean a lot to me," Nathan pleaded

"I don't give a shit Nathan!" Haley yelled "I loved you don't you get that? I gave you my heart and you threw it away! So forgive me if I don't want to be your best friend right now,"

Haley put in the song she wanted, pushed play, and left Nathan standing there shocked.

_**Here's the thing, we started off friends,**_

_**It was cool, but it was all pretend**_

_**Yeah, yeah Since U been gone.**_

**2323232323**

Two weeks later, the entire gang was at a local night club to hear Chris and Haley's debut. Unfortunately for Haley, the entire gang included Nathan and Rachel.

"And now introducing Chris Keller and Haley James!" The MC said into the microphone.

The crowd clapped. The duo finished singing 'When the Stars go Blue' to rave reviews, including Brooke, Peyton, and Bevin screaming their heads off.

Chris stepped up to the microphone, "Thanks everyone! Now before we go, my friend Haley James would like to sing an original called 'Undiscovered' Haley James everybody!"

Haley shot Chris a glare, who just smirked in return, "Um Hi! I wrote this song a few weeks ago after this guy broke my heart,"

_**Take it back, take it all back now  
The things I gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips,  
I miss that now  
I can't try any harder than I do  
All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you  
I'm broken in two  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you  
Don't walk away  
Touch me now how I wanna feel  
Something so real, please remind me  
My love, and take me back  
Cause I'm so in love with what we were  
I'm not breathing I'm suffocating without you  
Do you feel it too?  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you  
When I'm in the dark and all alone  
Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door,  
Its then I know my heart is whole  
There's a million reasons why I cry  
Hold my covers tight and close my eyes  
Cause I don't wanna be alone  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you, I need you  
Cause I can't fake and I can't hate  
But it's my heart  
That's about to break  
You're all I need  
I'm on my knees  
Watch me bleed  
Would you listen please  
I give in  
I breathe outI want you, there's no doubt  
I freak out, I'm left out  
Without you, I'm without  
I'm crossed out  
I'm kicked out  
I cry out  
I reach out  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away**_

Haley finished singing and the crowd went wild. She looked out into the crowd at saw her friends going postal. It was at that moment she knew, no matter how much Nathan hurt her or how much she still loved him, there would always be her friends.

**Song Credit: Ashlee Simpson- Undiscovered**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

It had been three months. In those three months, Haley had picked herself back up and tried to move on with life. Nathan still held her heart and it still stung to see him and Rachel together, but Haley was trying her best. Nathan, on the other hand, was miserable. He missed Haley and was sick and tired of Rachel. He also had this nagging feeling that Rachel was lying. He didn't think that she really knew what had happened, just that something did. The day he finally decided to confront her, Nathan found Rachel in his dorm room making out with a random guy.

Nathan walked over to them, grabbed the guy by the collar, and snarled, "Get out,"

Without a second glance the guy hightailed it out of there.

"Why did you do that Natey?" Rachel whined

"Shut up Rachel," Nathan growled, "What do you know?"

Rachel bit her lip, "You know what I know Nathan,"

"What do you know Rachel?" Nathan repeated sharply

"I know that you did something senior year," Rachel said getting nervous

"Give me specifics damn it," Nathan yelled

"I don't know okay?" Rachel yelled back. As soon as she realized what she said she tried to backtrack, "I mean of course I know, you know what I know Natey,"

Nathan's eyes darkened, "Why would you lie? Why would you make me break up with Haley if you didn't know anything?"

"Because she doesn't deserve to be popular, I do," Rachel whined, "Don't you like me better? I am soooo much hotter,"

Nathan tried not to explode, "Rachel I am giving you five minutes to get your shit and get out,"

"Fine," Rachel huffed, "You are such a grouch sometimes,"

"And you're a bitch all the time, now get out," Nathan replied

**232323232323**

As soon as Rachel left, Nathan raced over to Haley's apartment. He walked in and found Haley, Brooke, and Peyton dancing to the Spice Girls. He went over and turned off the stereo. As soon as the music ended all three girls whipped there heads around.

"Hey!" They said in unison

"Can I talk to Haley please?" Nathan said not taking eyes off her.

Brooke saw how serious her brother was and quickly thought of an excuse, "Sure, P. Sawyer was telling me how much she wanted to show me a dress in her room so we'll just go,"

Brooke dragged Peyton off into her room with Haley shooting them daggers the whole way.

"Hi," He said softly

"Rachel not around? Is she screwing somebody else again?" Haley said bitterly

"I made Rachel leave," Nathan replied

"Well you know they say history repeats itself," Haley said, still not letting him in

"I'd like to explain what happened if you'll listen," Nathan said unsure

"No one is stopping you Nathan," Haley replied flopping down on the couch

"Okay just don't say anything until I finish," Nathan instructed

Haley nodded for him continue

"Back in Tree Hill, I was known as a really big basketball star. I was expected to follow in my father's footsteps and was pushed to my wit's end, especially by my dad. I never felt like I was good enough for him or anyone else. I ended up taking performance enhancers and steroids on and off for a couple of seasons. Once I got my scholarship to Duke though, I stopped. I realized what I was doing wasn't helping anybody. I actually played better without them. No one could find out though, otherwise I'd lose my scholarship and everything I'd worked for. I broke up with you because Rachel said she knew what I had done and threatened to tell Duke. I just found out that she hadn't really known anything, but suspected something and used it to her advantage. That is why I really broke up with you and if you'll let me, I would like to make it up to you," Nathan took a breath and waited for her reaction.

Haley thought for a moment, "You could have come and talked to me Nathan. I would have understood."

Nathan nodded, "I know. I never have had anyone in my life that I can talk to about everything, not even Brooke. I'm just used to keeping everything to myself and not relying on anyone."

"If we were ever to start anything again Nathan, I'm not saying we are, I'm just saying if, you are going to have to fix that. Part of being together is relying on each other and being honest. I won't have you break my heart again, it hurts too much," Haley said blinking back tears

Nathan moved closer to her and took her hands, "I am so sorry that I caused you pain because I wasn't brave enough to stand up for us. I promise you that it'll never happen again. I love you Haley, and this time nothing is going to get in the way of that,"

Haley bit her lip, "Give me a week. Give me a week to think about us and then I will tell you if I am going to be ready for us. I do love you Nathan, I never stopped. I just need time,"

Nathan leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Haley. If you'll have me I promise you won't regret it,"

Nathan then exited the dorm and left Haley with her thoughts. He stood outside the door for a few moments, hoping that tonight would be like the night he first kissed her. He hoped that she would rush out and jump into his arms. God, how he missed that feeling. When Haley never appeared, he knew that she was serious. Haley needed time. If that is what it took to get her back, Nathan would give her all the time she needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, you all officially have the right to flog me publicly and drag me through the streets. I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated this fic in FOREVER. Between school, work, graduations, and a shitload of family stuff, this lovely little fic got lost in the shuffle. I promise it won't happen again and thank you for sticking with me.**

Chapter 9

It had been exactly a week. Haley had dwelled on all of the factors of her and Nathan's relationship. She even, in true Tutorgirl fashion, made a pro and con list. She talked to everyone she could think of: Jake, Brooke, Chris, Peyton, Bevin, her parents, hell, she even talked to Jenny. She didn't tell them Nathan's secret, but just told him that he gave a very good reason for all of this. They all gave her the following advice:

"Follow your heart Hales," (Peyton and Jake)

"No matter how much he screws up, my brother is a good guy, you can really trust him," (Brooke)

"Uncle Nathan love you," (Jenny)

"Girl, with a body like that hold on to him as long as you can," (Chris)

"Who are we talking about again?" (Bevin)

"Be happy Haleybub," (Her parents)

Haley had made her final decision and was pretty confident with it. Now all that was left to do was muster up the guts to talk to Nathan.

**232323232323**

It had been a week. Seven days, One hundred sixty-eight hours, Ten thousand eighty minutes. Every single second, Nathan was missing Haley. He knew he had to give her time and so he did, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He missed holding her, kissing her, and just plain being with her. He felt stupid and ashamed for playing into Rachel's scheme for so long and he just hoped that he wasn't too late in fixing things. Nathan's thoughts were interrupted when a soft knock came from the opposite side of his door.

"Come in!" He yelled, praying that it wasn't Brooke

"Hi," Haley said softly after entering

Nathan's head snapped up, "Hey"

"Can we talk?" Haley asked fidgeting with her hands

"Of course," Nathan replied quickly, making room on his bed for her to sit down

"I thought about what you said last week, I thought a lot. I'd like to say a couple of things before I tell you my answer. When we first got together, I thought I couldn't be happier, but I was more and more happy about life as our relationship went on. I loved you so much, Nathan. I felt something for you that I had never even imagined about before," Haley paused trying to find the right words,

"When you told me you were going back to Rachel, it was like you had popped my balloon. I cried for days. I didn't know why you had done this. I thought I wasn't good enough for you. That I wasn't pretty enough, or skinny enough, or smart enough. That's why I think I understand how you used to feel so well. I felt the exact same way when you broke things off." Haley stopped to try and fight back the tears that were threatening to escape from her chocolate eyes.

Nathan's heart was breaking listening to what she was saying, "Haley you were always perfect. if anything you were too good for me. I was just being stupid and an ass and a whole list of other things. I am so, so sorry,"

"Thank you for saying that," Haley paused for a breath, "As I said I thought a lot about this. I talked to everyone I could think of. I even talked to Jenny about this. Don't worry I didn't tell anyone what you did, I wouldn't do that. I have to say, even though she is only two, Jenny gave me the best advice. She said 'Uncle Nathan love you' and I know that I love you so, I am willing to give you one more chance, Nathan. But please, please don't break my heart again,"

Nathan couldn't hold back the huge smile that spread across his face. He pulled Haley into his arms and laid kisses all over her face, before finally capturing her lips with his own. "I swear to you Haley, I won't screw this up again, I love you so much. God, I love you,"

Haley giggled, "I love you too,"

**232323232323**

Haley woke up the next morning to find Nathan staring at her smiling.

"Hi," Haley said giggling

"Is this just another dream or did you really forgive me last night?" Nathan joked

"Oh, I believe I forgave you several times last night," Haley said emphasizing the several

Nathan smirked, "Any chance you'd be up for forgiving me again?"

Haley mocked thinking, "Well, I do love you and all,"

Nathan rolled over so he was on top of her, "Good,"

**2323232323**

A few hours later, Nathan and Haley emerged from his room holding hands and smiling uncontrollably.

"Not that we couldn't hear you last night, but you two are back together right?" Brooke asked looking up from the movie she, Jake, and Jenny were watching

Nathan and Haley chuckled while nodding.

Brooke squealed, "It's about fricken' time!! Omygosh we sooo have to double date,"

Jake laughed, "In Brooke, that means we're happy for you,"

"Yes, that," Brooke clapped her hands excitedly

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley and pulled her close, "Thanks guys. Now I must unfortunately walk my girlfriend back to her apartment,"

"What is she sick of you already?" Brooke joked

"Very funny, Brookie, but I just need more clothes," Haley replied

"Well do you think that you could take your little lovefest across the hall? Jenny asked me this morning if Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley had a roller coaster in their room," Jake said

Haley blushed furiously while Nathan smirked, "Sorry man I have no control over me goodness in bed,"

"Okay, ew. I do not want to be hearing this," Brooke grimaced

"We are so leaving now," Haley said dragging Nathan out the door

**2323232323**

Ten minutes later, Haley was rifling through her closet while Nathan sat on her bed.

"So I was thinking we should celebrate our reunion," Nathan told her

"Last night wasn't enough celebrating for you?" Haley joked

"Last night was a different kind of celebration than I had in mind," Nathan replied chuckling

Haley's hands flew to her chest as she gasped dramatically, "Nathan Scott was thinking about something other than sex?? What has this world come to?!"

Nathan smirked, "It was a very difficult task, especially when you are involved, but I was thinking we could go out to eat."

"Are you taking me to McDonald's again?" Haley joked

"Ladies and Gentlemen my girlfriend the comedian," Nathan said clapping

Haley giggled, "Denny's then?"

"No wiseass I was thinking that Italian place downtown" Nathan said glaring playfully, "I know they don't have a playplace, but I figured it would do,"

"You've got yourself a deal boyfriend," Haley smiled

**2323232323**

Later on that night, Nathan knocked on Haley's door. His breath caught in his throat once she emerged. Haley wore an emerald green strapless dress and her hair down in loose curls. _**(Think Peyton at Keith and Jules' "wedding"). **_

Haley smiled at Nathan's expression, "I take it you like?"

Nathan responded by pulling her to him and crashing his lips to hers. When air became necessary, he pulled away and said, "You're beautiful,"

"You don't look half bad yourself, "Haley replied, still recovering from the kiss

"Shall we?" Nathan said placing her delicate hand in his much larger one

Haley laced their fingers and said, "We shall"

**23232323**

Minutes later, Nathan and Haley were enjoying the comfortable silence on the way to the restaurant.

"Wait, Nathan, This isn't the way to the restaurant," Haley said

"I know," Nathan replied

"Then where are we going?" Haley asked

Nathan smiled "It's a surprise,"

"Nathan," Haley whined, "You know I hate not knowing things,"

"It'll be worth it, now just sit back and enjoy the ride," Nathan said

**2323232323**

Forty-five minutes later, Nathan pulled his car into a restaurant parking lot.

"Nathan," Haley gasped

"I told you it would be worth it," Nathan replied. He had chosen to take her to the restaurant where they had their first date.

"I can't believe you did this," Haley said while getting out of the car

"I wanted you to know that I am not going to screw this up again, Haley. I love you more than anything and I promise I will be the guy you want me to be." Nathan said earnestly

Haley kissed him "Just be you because I don't want anyone else,"

They both walked into the restaurant knowing they were back on track.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two months after Nathan and Haley's reunion date, it was Christmas time. Haley and Jake were spending the holiday with the Scott's in Tree Hill. Jake, having never met Dan and Karen, was freaking out.

"Haley, I have a kid they are going to hate me. O my God what if they give me a lie detector test like in Meet the Parents? Holy Crap I can't go," Jake said while pacing around the room

Haley couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from her lips. "Jakey, don't worry. Karen is the nicest person you will ever meet and Dan is so absorbed with the dealership, you probably won't even see him. Plus, Brooke already told them about Jenny,"

Jake took a deep breath, "Are you sure? If you are lying Haley James, you can find yourself a new best friend,"

"Whoa, retract the claws Jake. Unless there has been some major rift in the universe everything will be fine," Haley said patting Jake's shoulder, "Now c'mon, Nathan and Brooke are waiting in the parking lot so get Jenny and let's hit the road,"

" Fine," Jake huffed

**2323232323**

Ten minutes later, the foursome, plus Jenny, were all piled into Nathan's car. Haley noticed that Jake was distracted and took the opportunity to find out what her Christmas present was.

"So Jake, what did you get me for Christmas?" Haley asked casually

"Some necklace that Brooke picked out," Jake replied, oblivious

"Haha! Works every time," Haley said, clapping her hands

"Jake!" Brooke glared

"What?" Jake said, "Oh did she do that while your distracted I'll ask you what my present is? I hate that,"

"Oh Jakey, but it's fun," Haley teased

"Maybe I should just stop buying you presents Hales," Jake countered

"NO!" Haley shrieked, "I promise I'll stop just please don't take away my presents,"

Nathan looked over at Haley, "You better not try that mind game on me baby. Your present is too good to spoil,"

"Aw, don't say that because now I want to know what it is," Haley whined

The rest of the group just laughed.

**2323232323**

A few hours later, the gang finally arrived at the Scott house.

Brooke clapped her hands, "It's so good to be home,"

"Jeezus!" Haley exclaimed "Do you guys know how big your house is?"

"Considering the fact we've lived here our whole lives, yes," Nathan teased

Haley scoffed and elbowed him

"Ow!"

"Enough of your bickering," Brooke groaned "Jake are you ready to meet the parents?"

Jake gulped, "You guys don't happen to have a cat that can flush the toilet by itself do you?"

Brooke looked at him confused, "No ... why?"

Haley laughed, "Just ignore him Brooke. Here comes your mom. Hey Mrs. Scott!"

"Haley James! How many times do I have I told you to call me Karen?" Karen replied

"Sorry," Haley replied sheepishly, "It's a habit,"

"Well I suppose manners are a good habit to have. Now did I hear that you have captured the heart of my baby boy?" Karen asked

"Yes, Mom, she has. Now please stop referring to me as your baby boy," Nathan groaned

Karen smiled "No matter how old you and your sister get you will always be my babies,"

"Speaking of babies," Brooke said entering the conversation, "Mama, this is my boyfriend Jake and his daughter Jenny,"

"It is very nice to meet you Jake and Jenny," Karen said warmly

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Karen, I mean Mrs. Scott," Jake fumbled nervously

Karen laughed, "Don't be nervous Jake. From what I hear you are a very respectable young man and you make my Brooke happy, so you are doing well in my book,"

Jake smiled bashfully , "Thank you Mrs. Scott,"

Karen groaned, "Not you too, call me Karen, please,"

Jake chuckled, "Okay Karen,"

"Now c'mon inside and you can meet Dan," Karen said waving the teens inside

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Karen," Haley imitated giggling

Jake playfully shoved her, "Shut up. I've got one down, one to go,"

**2323232323**

After the brief encounter with Dan, Nathan and Haley were unpacking in their room.

"So any chance we'll run into your best friend Damien West?" Haley asked jokingly

"God I hope not. I can't stand that kid," Nathan replied

"I never got the full story. How did your rivalry start?" Haley asked

"We actually used to be really good friends, but then I made varsity before he did and I guess he never forgave me for it," Nathan said

"Well that's stupid," Haley replied sitting on Nathan's lap

Nathan returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her, "Plus he was jealous because I get all the hot girls,"

Haley smirked, "Yeah, I heard your current girlfriend is pretty hot,"

"Oh, you mean Rachel? Yeah, I guess," Nathan said as a failed attempt at a joke

Haley stood up, "Way to ruin the mood Nate,"

"Aw Hales c'mon, I was kidding" Nathan said

"Yeah well it wasn't funny," Haley replied walking out the door

**2323232323**

Haley had told Brooke about the encounter with Nathan and decided that she might have overreacted a little bit. Haley found Nathan throwing his basketball up in the air on his bed. She flopped down beside him.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I just really hate Rachel," Haley said

"I'm sorry too. I probably should save the Rachel jokes for a later date," Nathan replied

Haley laughed, "Yeah, or never,"

Nathan chuckled, "Alright, well how bout I buy you food to make it up to you? We'll go to my mom's café,"

"Oh thank God. I was wondering when you were going to feed me," Haley groaned

"Well then get your coat and I'll try to fill your bottomless pit of a stomach," Nathan joked

"Aw, I love you too," Haley shot back, walking towards the door

Nathan spun her around so she was pressed up against him, "I love you Haley, more than anything. I hope you know that I can't picture myself without you."

Haley smiled and leaned closer to him, "I love you too,"

Nathan crushed his lips to hers. A few moments later, they broke apart because Haley's stomach grumbled.

Haley laughed, "Maybe I am a bottomless pit,"

Nathan kissed her briefly, "Yes but you are a beautiful bottomless pit,"

Haley grabbed his hand and lead him towards the door "You sure are a charmer Nathan Scott,"

"You haven't even seen my A-game yet," He replied

"Oh Lord help me if that's true," Haley giggled

**23223232323**

When the pair arrived at the café, Nathan went in back to place their orders. Haley was left standing at the front by the counter.

"That's a very good color on you," said a voice from behind her

"Um, Thank you," Haley said facing the guy

"You know what would look even better on you?" The guy asked creepily

"My boyfriend?" Haley smiled sweetly

"A little out of your league don't you think, West?" Nathan sneered, wrapping his arm around Haley

"Well, well, well could it really be Nathan Scott gracing us with his presence? I'm honored," Damien said sarcastically

"Why don't you go crawl back to the hole you came from Damien," Nathan said getting more tense by the second

Damien held his hands up in mock surrender, "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll see you around Scott," Then he pointed at Haley, "And I'll see you in your dreams,"

"Only if it's a nightmare!" Haley called after him.

Once the door closed, Haley turned towards Nathan, "So that's Damien West huh? I can see why you don't like him,"

Nathan chuckled, "Yeah, sorry for leaving you to fend for yourself. I didn't see him when we came in,"

Haley kissed him, "Not to worry. Now where's my food?"

"It's coming. Why don't we sit in that booth," Nathan suggested pointing at a nearby table

"Looks good to me," Haley agreed walking towards the table

"Haley?" Nathan said once they were seated

"Yeah, "Haley replied

"I love you, you know that?" Nathan said looking straight into her eyes

"Yeah," Haley leaned over and kissed him soundly, "I love you too,"

"Good," Nathan smiled

"Hallelujah!" Haley exclaimed when the waitress set there food down, "Thank you so, so much. He hasn't fed me in three days,"

The waitress just nodded and gave Nathan an odd look.

"Nice Hales, real nice," Nathan said

Haley was laughing uncontrollably, "I'm sorry it was just too easy. Plus it's retribution for your not-funny Rachel joke,"

Nathan just smiled at her. It was good to have his Haley back and this time he wasn't going to let go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people! I know I am an awful, awful person. I can't believe I let it go this long without updating! Feel free to try and find out where I live and shoot me. I think part of the reason I put off updating was I'm only getting at most four replies for each chapter. I think people are starting to lose interest in this story. If that isn't the case, please let me know and I'll keep posting. Otherwise, I think I'll just post the link to where this story was originally posted so that the people that are interested aren't left hanging out to dry.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	13. Once a Cheater, Always a Cheater

Two years later I'm finally completing a story I had completely written! I'm truly sorry for the delay I could go on and on with excuses, but I won't bore you. Just know, I'm slowly but surely going to complete all my stories don't you worry! Here are the last chapters of Summer Love!

….

Chapter 12

It was now two days after Christmas and the gang was getting ready to go to a party that would be filled with Nathan and Brooke's friends from high school. Haley was nervous that Nathan's old friends wouldn't like her and she expressed her concerns to Brooke.

"HJ, stop being a worry wart," Brooke scolded, "Everyone loves you and they will love you even more when you have an official Brooke Scott makeover,"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Haley asked concerned

"Nothing, you look good Hales, but after I'm done with you, you are going to look amazing," Brooke said sitting Haley down in front of a vanity.

"Oh God I'm going to look like a whore aren't I?" Haley deadpanned

Brooke laughed, "Hey! Now I might make you look ugly on purpose!"

"I'm just kidding Brookie Cookie, you know that you look fabulous," Haley told her

"I know, Now let's get started on you," Brooke replied

…

An hour later and several warnings from Jake and Nathan that they were going to leave without them if Brooke and Haley didn't hurry up, the pair walked down the stairs. The boys' mouths dropped to the floor once their girlfriends made an appearance. Haley was wearing jeans, brown spiky boots and a chocolate brown halter top that accented her complexion. Brooke on the other hand was wearing jeans, heels, and an emerald green silky strapless top.

"You guys look great," Jake said immediately latching onto Brooke

"Yea Brooke, you don't look hideously deformed," Nathan agreed

"Gee thanks, Nate," Brooke replied rolling her eyes

"What about me boyfriend?" Haley whispered into his ear

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley, "You, as always, look amazing,"

"You don't look hideously deformed either," Haley replied, repeating his earlier words

"C'mon Hales, you know I look dead sexy," Nathan smirked

"I don't think I would go that far," Haley said, knowing that it would push his buttons

Nathan's hands latched onto her sides and began tickling her, "Really? Are you sure about that?"

"N-Nathan, st-ooop!" Haley yelled through her laughter

Nathan ceased his attack, "Only if you say I'm the sexiest guy you know,"

Haley sighed, "Fine. You are the sexiest guy I know because I've never met Matt Damon," As soon, as the words left her mouth, Haley took off at a run towards the car.

"Ooooh, Burn Nate," Brooke laughed

"She is so dead," Nathan replied running after his girlfriend

"What are we going to do with them?" Jake joked

"Drive them to the party, let's go boyfriend, we are already fashionably late enough, we don't want to be rude," Brooke said leading him towards the door

"Whatever you say Beautiful," Jake replied

…

Two hours later, Haley was maneuvering through the throngs of drunk people, looking for a familiar face. She had lost track of Nathan a while ago, when she left to use the bathroom. She finally found Brooke who was looking more than a bit tipsy.

"Brooke!," Haley called, "Have you seen Nathan?"

"Oh he's probably talking to one of his previous conquests," Brooke slurred

"Conquests? What are you talking about?" Haley asked confused

"Oh didn't you know? Nathan as a HUGE player in high school, he cheated on Rachel all the time. He slept with basically the whole female population of Tree Hill High, except for me, because you know, I'm his sister," Brooke babbled

Haley tried not to take this the wrong way, she knew Nathan was a different person in high school. Haley's heart was pierced when the crowd slightly parted and she saw Nathan grinding with some unknown blonde. That blonde just happened to be sucking on her boyfriend's neck.

Brooke looked up and immediately sobered, "O my God. Haley I,"

"Save it," Haley spat. She stormed through the crowds of people and approached Nathan who was looking trashed. "Can I talk to you please?"

"Whatever," He mumbled, "Excuse me pretty girl but the ball and chain wants to discuss something,"

Once they were outside Haley exploded, "What's going on Nathan?"

"You know it's just an act baby, I like you better," He replied stumbling behind her

"Cheating on me is just an act?" Haley fumed "What the fuck is wrong with you Nathan?"

"Nothing, God stop yelling, you are so annoying!," Nathan shouted back

"Brooke told me you used to cheat on Rachel all the time. I thought you loved me Nathan, what happened?" Haley said fighting to keep her tears inside

"I was just dancing with that girl. It wasn't my fault that she kissed me," Nathan reasoned

"I didn't see you doing anything to stop it!" Haley replied slowly losing her battle with her tears

"Haley, I don't think I want to be with someone who nags me so much. God you are annoying," Nathan slurred

Haley stepped back, stung by his words, "Fine, I'll just go home then,"

Haley ran as fast as she could through the party and back to the Scott house. Brooke followed her and got the full story. Haley left that night for Raleigh told Brooke and Jake that she would see them at school.

…

The next morning, Nathan woke up with the worst headache possible. He expected to roll over and find his Haley, but was met with a cold mattress. Nathan sat up confused, but then everything from the previous night began to come back to him.

_Dancing with that blonde girl_

Her kissing his neck

"I don't think I want to be with someone who nags me so much,"

"Oh, shit," Nathan said to himself. He ran downstairs, praying to find Haley to try and explain. He was met with the cold stares of Brooke and Jake.

"She's gone, jackass. I hope you're happy," Jake spat.

"What is wrong with you Nathan? Why do you always have to break her heart?" Brooke said coldly

"I don't know," Nathan whispered, "I don't know,"


	14. Too Late to Apologize

Chapter 13

Nathan was currently speeding down the highway in the direction of Raleigh, North Carolina. He didn't know if he could recover from this screw up, but he had to try. He had to try anything and everything he could think of. He needed Haley. He needed Haley like he needed air. His life seemed to be less colorful, less enjoyable without her. Never in his life had he felt this way about a girl and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers.

…

Two hours later, Nathan was standing outside the James residence. After about fifteen minutes, he got the nerve to knock on the door and was faced with the four angriest men he had ever seen in his life.

"You dare show your face here?" One said

"You might want to find a good plastic surgeon punk," Another growled

"Haley deserves so much better than you scumbag,"

Nathan was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Just when he was about to act like he was lost, Haley broke through the band of men.

"Jesus! What do you think this is the Godfather?" Haley scolded

The four men's faces softened at the sight of their sister, "He hurt you Bop, we want to make him feel that same pain,"

"I love you for that, even though I'm still mad you guys didn't tell me that the whole fricken' family was going to be home for Christmas. But seriously, let me handle this on my own," Haley said

"Fine, but any sign of yelling we're coming out with weaponry," A brother replied sternly

"You don't have any weaponry, Lucas, now go eat or something," Haley waved them off and turned to Nathan, "What are you doing here?"

"Haley, baby, I -," Nathan began

"Don't baby me, Nathan," Haley spat, "You lost that right when you cheated on me and told me I was too annoying to be with,"

"Haley, I'm so, so sorry. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing and my dad always puts me on edge," Nathan said pleading with her

"You're right Nathan you are sorry. You are a sorry bastard who seems to find some sort of sick pleasure in breaking my heart. Now do me a favor and never come near me again," Haley yelled before slamming the door in his face

Nathan sat on the front steps defeated. He immediately leapt off when he saw a man coming at him with a BB gun.

"You come near this house or my daughter again, I promise, one of these will go right through your Achilles tendon, ending your basketball career faster than you can blink," Jimmy James growled

"I love your daughter sir, I made a mistake and I need to fix it," Nathan replied earnestly

"Like hell you do. She's probably just another notch on your bedpost. Go the hell away. NOW!" Jimmy yelled

"Please, Mr. James .."

Jimmy cut him off, "I am going to count to three before I pull this trigger, ONE ... TWO,"

Before he could say anything else Nathan sped to his car and down the street.

"Three," Jimmy said to himself. He pulled the trigger, revealing a silk cloth that said "BANG!" Jimmy doubled over in laughter. "Well that was fun,"

…

Two weeks later, school was back in session. Haley had been bombarded with calls, letters, flowers, texts, and pretty much everything under the sun from Nathan. They all went ignored by Haley, who was currently getting ready to go out with Chris. They were going to some club. Haley was reluctant to go but agreed when Chris gave her three good reasons:

1. He was dead sexy

2. He was a fabulous dancer

3. Nathan was going and didn't know that he was gay, hence jealousy, guilt, and regret

After that Haley laughed and said she had to agree, which lead her to her current state. She was just putting on the finishing touches when there was a knock at her door. Haley walked over and opened it.

"Why hello there little lady are you ready to be escorted by the hottest guy in town?" Chris drawled

Haley smiled, "Yea where is he?"

Chris' face fell, "That is not funny Ms. James. You shouldn't be so ungrateful to a friend like me, who has been so kind and loving,"

Haley giggled, "You're right I'm sorry Mr. Hottest Guy in Town,"

Chris smirked, "Damn Straight. Let's roll pretty girl,"

Haley grabbed her bag and linked arms with Chris, "Lead the way,"

…

Once they were out in the hall, they bumped in to Brooke and Nathan who were heading the same way they were.

Chris shook his head, "Awkward,"

Haley couldn't help but laugh, "C'mon loser," She pulled him down the hallway and to the stairs.

Brooke turned to Nathan who was clenching his fists in jealousy, "Did you see that Nathan? My BEST FRIEND didn't even give me the time of day and it's all your fault. I haven't talked to her in a week and a half because she knows you're my brother and didn't want me to have to choose between the two of you. God could you keep it in your pants for once in your life!" Brooke stalked off in the same direction Haley and Chris had left minutes before.

Nathan hung his head. His roommate, his sister, and the love of his life all wanted nothing to do with him and he had no one to blame but himself.


	15. The Story of Us

Chapter 14

Two hours later, Chris and Haley were tearing up the dance floor. Everyone especially loved their moves to "Disco Inferno" (Mouth and Peyton's dance in S3). The two finally decided to take a breath and grab some drinks.

"So, Haley I kind of have a little surprise for you," Chris said a little apprehensively

"What kind of surprise Christopher?" Haley asked

"Well I kind of gave the band the music to your new song and you are due on to sing it in about five minutes," Chris said hurriedly

"CHRISTOPHER ARNOLD KELLER!" Haley yelled

Chris winced, "Oooh, not the Arnold"

"What gave you the right to go through my things, let alone, sacrifice me for potential public humiliation!" Haley was fuming

"Oh don't be a drama queen, babycakes. It's a great song and you'll do fine now get up there," Chris said smacking her $$.

"I hate you," Haley glared with trudging up to the stage

"And now, for her third performance here at Tric, Haley James everybody!" The announcer

Haley smiled and began to sing.

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say, "they're the lucky ones"  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on  
Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes  
And trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me  
Oh, we're scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud

Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd rather love than fight  
So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
'cause we're going down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now

Haley finished singing and the crowd was laughing and clapping. They loved her. She saw Chris and Peyton clapping and yelling the loudest. Then she locked eyes with the person her song was directed at. She saw the sadness and regret in Nathan's eyes. For a fraction of a second, she wanted to go, kiss him, and tell him everything was alright. Something deeper in side her, however, forced herself to stay where she was. She needed to be strong for herself.

…

Later on that night, Haley, Chris, and Peyton were hanging out and eating ice cream. Haley and Chris had let Peyton in on Chris' little secret and she was totally okay with it. While they were laughing at something stupid, there was a knock on the apartment door. Haley walked over and opened the door, revealing a tear stained Brooke.

"I miss you," Brooke choked out

Haley's eyes began to well up just at the sight of her, "I miss you too Brookie. I was just worried that it would be hard for you because of the Nathan situation,"

"I'll cut Nathan out if it means that you will be my friend again," Brooke replied quickly

Haley enveloped Brooke in a tight hug, "I would never ask you to do that Brooke and I was always, and will always be, your friend. Your best friend, I might add."

Brooke heaved a sigh of relief and hugged Haley tighter, "I love you Haley Elizabeth James,"

Haley laughed slightly, "I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis, come in and have some ice cream,"

Brooke broke away and brushed away her tears, "What flavor?"

Haley laughed, "You know I always have Cookies and Cream for you Brookie,"

Brooke clapped her hands, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Haley laughed as Brooke sprinted towards the freezer. She was about to close the door behind her, when she felt a presence behind her.

"Can we talk?" said the voice

Song Credit: Taylor Swift, The Story of Us


	16. Letter Song

Chapter 15

Haley's spine stiffened at the sound of his voice. She turned around, "I don't think that's such a good idea,"

"Please, Haley, just five minutes, that's all I ask," Nathan replied pleading with her

Haley sighed deeply, "Fine,"

"Thank you, Haley, thank you." Nathan said

"Let's go my ice cream is melting," Haley replied frustrated. She really didn't know if she wanted to hear this.

Nathan couldn't help but smile, "I know, I'll be quick. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I will do anything to fix this between us. I was drunk and I made a stupid mistake. I love you Haley. I have never felt this way before about anyone. I am so, so sorry,"

"Okay," Haley replied curtly

Nathan's eyes bugged out of his head, "So are we back together?"

"What? No," Haley corrected quickly

"B-but you just said okay. Don't you believe me?" Nathan asked, feeling himself slowly deflating

"I believe you're sorry, but that doesn't excuse what you did. Nathan, you continue to hurt me repeatedly, whether it's intentional or not. Just like you didn't want to be with someone who nagged them too much, which by the way I have no idea where the fuck that came from, I don't want to be with someone who hurts me. Maybe someday we'll get over this and be friends, but right now I'd just like it if you would stay away from me," Haley finished her speech and then went inside.

Nathan stood there in disbelief. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He would give Haley her space if that's what she really wanted, but in the end he was going to convince her that they were meant to be together.

….

_Six months later_

It was moving day. Freshman year at Duke was over. Looking back over the year, Haley didn't think it was all that bad. Of course, the whole Nathan thing would have been nice to avoid, but life isn't always easy. Since her little speech in the hallway, he left her alone for a little while. Lately, he was trying to get back in her good graces. They had been talking here and there, but nothing serious. Haley put the last of her boxes into her car. When she went back to lock up the apartment she found an envelope taped to her door. She opened it and read it several times. She needed to think about this before she reacted.

…

Haley thought about the contents of the letter all the way home. The letter was extremely thought provoking and confusing. Haley reread the letter in her mind once more:

_Dear Haley,_

I know that you are busy packing up and everything but I needed to say this. I figured this was the best way to tell you this, because, you know, we aren't on the best of terms because of the whole thing at Christmas. Six months, three weeks, two days, twelve hours, and thirty eight minutes ago I made the worst mistake of my life. I ended things with you while I was drunk. I don't know what my mind was thinking when I did that. You are my world Haley. I would gladly give up anything in my life just to have you back. I love everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, your eyes, your hair, your fingers, everything. I love your heart the most. You are willing to give yourself to anyone who needs help. You have such a great heart and anyone who gets the chance to experience its warmth, is very, very lucky.

I am sorry that I have caused you so much pain. I never meant to hurt you. I wish that I could take all the screwed up things back. The thing about me is, I screw up a lot. I don't know why and I wish I could stop, but I just tend to speak or act without thinking. I'm sorry that I ever caused you to hurt.

I know that this may not work, but I really need you Haley. I have never needed someone as much as I need you. My life is just not the same without you in it. I love you and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, because I don't want anyone else.

Love always,  
Nathan

Haley was about two hours from home when she saw two things. One was the exit for Tree Hill and the other was heavy storm clouds coming toward her quickly. Storm or no storm she knew what she had to do.

…

When Haley finally pulled up to the Scott house, the rain was coming down hard and fast. Lightening streaked the sky and loud thunder rumbled every few minutes. Haley sprinted up to the door, letter in hand, and rang the doorbell.

Nathan poked his head out the door, wondering who was crazy enough to go out in this weather, "Haley? What are you-"

Haley cut him off and held up the letter, "Did you mean this?"

Nathan stared at her for a minute, "Every word,"

That was all Haley needed, she pulled Nathan to her and crashed her lips to his. Nathan responded by pulling her closer and wrapping his strong arms around her. Soon, any space was too much between them and their tongues were dueling it out for control.

There they were dysfunctional, in love, and soaked to the bone. Frankly, they wouldn't want it any other way.


	17. Love me Tender

Chapter 16

_Three years later_

Nathan, Haley, and their families and friends were at the beach house to celebrate their graduation from Duke. Nathan pulled Haley away from the crowds, saying he wanted to talk to her.

As they were walking down the beach hand in hand, Haley looked up at Nathan, "Should I be worried about this?"

Nathan chuckled, "No, I'm more worried than you are,"

"I thought you looked nervous. Is everything alright, Nathan?" Haley asked concerned

"I hope so," Nathan's voice broke

"Nathan, stop it you're scaring me," Haley said, her eyes getting wider

"I'm sorry Hales, I'm just a little nervous to do this but there's nothing wrong," Nathan replied rubbing circles on her hand

Haley sighed frustrated, "Will you please just tell me what is going on? You are just making me more and more confused!"

Nathan took a deep breath and dropped down on one knee, "These past few years have been great Haley. You make me happy and I love you so much. I could love you forever. I want you to be my family Hales. Will you marry me?"

"Holy Crap," Haley breathed out

Nathan chuckled, "Is that a yes?"

Haley nodded her head as he slipped the ring on her finger, "Get up here,"

Nathan stood up and pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips to hers. They stood there, lost in each other, with waves crashing around them, reeling from the excitement of their new engagement.

A few minutes later, Nathan and Haley were forced to break apart when they heard a yell from behind them,

"DID SHE SAY YES?" Brooke yelled down the beach

"Oh, For Christ's sake," Nathan mumbled, "YES, NOW LEAVE US ALONE BROOKE!"

Haley giggled quietly, "We should probably go back and tell everybody,"

"Not yet, it'll give them something to talk about," Nathan said leaning back in to capture her lips

…

_Six months later_

'We're finally married!' Haley thought as she and Nathan walked out of the church hand in hand. The ceremony was beautiful. Peyton, Brooke, and Bevin were Haley's bridesmaids, Jenny was the flower girl, and Jake and Chris served as Nathan's groomsmen. They were now headed in the limo to the beach houses, where the would have an outdoor reception.

"What do you think Mrs. Scott?" Nathan asked his new wife

"I'm hoping for no rain and I'd say I'm pretty damn happy with what we just did," Haley finished, smiling

Nathan smiled back at her, "Likewise, Mrs. Scott,"

Haley giggled, "I like it. Haley Scott. Sounds good to me,"

"Sounds very good," Nathan leaned over and kissed her. Before they knew it, there was a tap on the window, signaling that they were at the beach.

Haley laughed, "Well, if the rings and outfits didn't tip them off, everybody will definitely know we are newlyweds now," Haley motioned to their mussed clothing and hair.

Nathan smirked, "Yup and I wouldn't want them to think of us any other way,"

"Even your parents?" Haley joked

"Aw, baby, why'd you ruin it?" Nathan pouted

Haley smiled, "Because you look insanely hot when you pout. Let's go, you owe me at least one dance and then I won't make you dance any more, you can just stare at my glowing beauty!"

"I'd do that any day," Nathan said seriously

Haley blushed, "Let's go boyfriend. Wait, I can't call you that any more. Let's go husband,"

Nathan got out after her and leaned towards her ear, "I like that much better,"

Haley smiled up at him. Then they heard their cue.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Now introducing for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott!"

Nathan and Haley took their spot on the dance floor and the music started to play.

Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so.

Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin I love you,  
And I always will.

Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
And well never part.

Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
Ill be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time.

When at last my dreams come true  
Darling this I know  
Happiness will follow you  
Everywhere you go.

The song ended and everyone clapped for Haley and Nathan. They took their seats in front of the room and waited for the speeches to start. Brooke was up first.

Brooke took a deep breath before beginning "When I first met Haley James, I knew she was a good person. When I saw how she handled my brother, I was convinced she must be a saint. I have watched Nathan and Haley from the beginning of their relationship, and no matter how many times they hit a rough patch due to my brother's stupidity, they always find a way to come back to each other. Seeing that gives me hope for true love. Everyone could sue a little hope sometimes. So I not only want to wish Nathan and Haley good luck in the years to come, I want to thank them for the hope they give me and everyone else. To Haley and Nathan, We love you !"

Jake got up to the microphone next. "I'm not all that good with words, but I do want to say a few things. Haley has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I have seen her go through a lot of boyfriends, but I knew from the start that Nathan was different. I have never seen someone make Haley so happy. I wish the both of them nothing but happiness in the many years to come. To Nathan and Haley"

Nathan and Haley smiled and raised their glasses with everyone else.

Haley turned toward Nathan, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Nathan replied and he kissed her.

As Brooke so eloquently stated, Nathan's stupidity no longer hindered his and Haley's relationship There was nothing but joy, laughter, and love. Yes, they still fought and had their bad days, but their Summer Love turned into something much greater than that in the end.

Song Credit: Elvis Presley, Love me Tender (although the Norah Jones one is really good too!)

**A/N: I wrote this when I was 16 and am now finishing it at 20. I can't say this is the story I'm most proud of for its quality, but I truly appreciate you guys sticking with me, even though there was an unexplained two year hiatus. Thank you for everything and keep an eye out for my other stories!**


End file.
